Annie's Story
by baileybeagle
Summary: Ned's thinking of retirement, Fi's thinking of Carey in a new light and Annie tells Jack how she feels. Peter and Kayla are now married. What will bring everyone together? STRONG MEDICINE is mentioned in a few chapters of this story.
1. Feelings Revealed

**SO WE****I****R****D**

**THOUGHTS**

**Disclaimer: So We****i****r****d and characters do not belong to me.**

**Summary; Jack and Annie have a crush on each other. ****Ned is**** thinking about retiring****…****As, for the rest of the gang you will just have to read and find out.**

**CHAPTER 1: ****FEELINGS REVEALED**

**Ned's P.O.V.**

I have been traveling with Molly Phillips for twenty-five years now.

I am not as young as I once was and I am thinking about retiring, but to retire would be to retire the Molly Phillips Band.

Maybe it is time for me to retire though; my eyes are not as young as they once were. Driving night after night and day after day, I think I am beginning to see things that are not there.

Fiona, I am sorry Carey probably dose not see you the way you want him to.

"Ned?" I hear, look over to my wife and the manager of the band, Irene Belle. "Are you all right?" She asked me. "I'll tell you about it later." I tell her. "All right," She says, but looks worried.

We begin to file onto the bus…

Irene, Carey, Clu, Molly, Fiona, Jack, and me.

Fiona looks at Carey the same way Molly once looked at Rick. Maybe one day she will tell him how she feels.

**Fiona's P.O.V.**

Paranormal things used to find me, but it has not happened for a long time. Now I have newfound feelings for Carey Belle. I do not know when I started feeling different toward him or how to tell him.

"Fi, are you okay?" I heard Carey ask. "Yeah, fine, why do you ask?" I ask him. "Because you seem so far away," Carey replied. "I was just thinking?" I replied. "Thinking about what?" Carey asked.

"Oh, just stuff." I replied. "Oh, okay." Carey said as if expecting me to say something else and started to head back to the front of the bus. "Carey, wait!" I called. "Is there something else?" Carey asked.

"I like you." I blurted out. "I like you to." Carey said with a smile. "No, I mean, I think I've fallen in love with you." I said.

"Wow, Fi, I don't know what to say." Carey told me and I looked away in embarrassment.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to just blurt it out like that." I said looking at my computer screen. "Fi, I love you to." Carey said turning my face so I was looking him in the eye. "Really," I asked in looking at him in surprise.

"Really," Carey said and gently kissed my lips. "Ahem..." Upon hearing someone, we broke apart and there stood Jack.

**Annie's P.O.V. **

I traveled with Molly for a year and saw many things. Strange things I cannot explain. It all started to really get weird, when Fi let me borrow her ring. The weirdest thing of all though is I started having feelings for Jack.

I think he feels the same way, but I am not sure. I am scared to tell him how I feel. I mean, what if he doesn't feel the same way? I am now traveling on my own bus, behind Molly's bus.

I think the next stop I will take a chance, talk to Jack, and see what happens.

**Jack's P.O.V.**

My mom told me she is about ready to retire. It doesn't surprise me at all though. Fi has not been into the paranormal stuff in the last couple of years. If she has, she has not dragged me into it.

Annie, who like Fi got into the paranormal stuff and took Fi's place on the bus for a year, has not come to me about anything paranormal either. I guess it was something they had to grow out of. Though I have to admit...I rather miss it.

I am not sure how Annie feels about me, but I have fallen in love with her. I guess when we get to the next stop I'll tell her.

"Hey, Jack, are you going to stay on the bus or what?" A voice asked, I look up to see we have come to a stop and Clu is talking to me. "I'm coming. I'll go get Fi and Carey." I say and head to the back of the bus, where I find Carey kissing my little sister.

"Ahem..." I say and the look on their faces is so funny. "We were..." Carey starts to say. "Just kissing," I finished and Fi looks annoyed at me. "What do you want?" She asked me. "We've stopped if you two want to get out and stretch." I tell them, and then head for the front of the bus.

I will deal with them later.

**Annie's P.O.V.**

I see Jack get off Molly's bus and head for the picnic table where I am sitting.

"May I sit here?" Jack asked and when I nod, he takes the seat across from me. "Jack…" I say. "Annie..." He says at the same time. "Go ahead." We say together.

"Can we talk?" Jack asked me. "Sure, what about," I ask and wondered if there was a possibility we were thinking the same thing.

"Us," Jack told me. "What about..." I began.

**Jack's ****P.O.V.**

As Annie started to ask, I leaned across the table and kissed her. After a minute, I pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"W-wow," Is all Annie says. "I-I've fallen in love with you." I stated.

Annie just sat there, not saying a word and I was afraid I had made a mistake.

'Say something.' I silently beg.

"Wow, Jack, I don't really know what to say." Annie finally told me. "I'm sorry I just had to tell you. I under..." I start to say. "Jack, I've fallen in love with you. " Annie finally says and I let out a breath I did not know I was holding.

**Fiona's P.O.V.**

I sat by the bus, beside Carey. I look over at the picnic table to see Jack and Annie talking. I then see Jack kiss Annie and point it out to Carey.

'Hypocrite,' I thought, but before I could say anything...

"Okay, is everyone ready? We need to get going!" Irene called.

Ned, Irene, mom, Clu, Carey and I pile onto the bus. Jack stops at the door and tells us he is going with Annie. I head back to my room and Carey follows.

"Leave the door open!" Our moms call. "We will!" I called back.

**Ned's P.O.V.**

I watch Carey and Fiona head back to Fiona's room. I see Clu sit down at the table with Molly and Irene. After a minute, I start the bus and we are again on our way to the next gig.

I wonder how to tell Molly soon I will no longer be able to drive for her.

"Ned..." I hear, but it sounds far away. "What?" I ask not taking my eyes off the road. "Are you okay? You seem like you're somewhere else." Irene says. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just wish you would quit asking me that." I said irritability.

**Annie's P.O.V.**

Jack and I head back to my room, so we can talk more about us.

"I've had a crush on you for years." I tell Jack. "I know." Jack told me and I look at him in surprise. "H-how long have you known?" I asked.

"Since about two months into the tour. When Fi went to stay with our aunt." Jack replied and kissed me. "Why didn't you tell me before?" I asked pulling away.

"Two reasons:

One; I had a girlfriend and

Two; I didn't know how you would react." Jack told me.

**Jack's P.O.V.**

I looked at my beautiful new girlfriend.

"What are you looking at?" Annie asked me. "My beautiful girlfriend…why didn't you tell me," I asked.

"I guess I was scared how you would react." Annie said.

It was then I leaned in and kissed her. After what seemed a minute the kiss began to deepen, until my hands slipped under her shirt and I heard her gasp. Then she pulled away.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked. "Yes." Annie said and kissed me.

Quickly our clothes were thrown to the side and we began to explore each other's bodies.

**FIONA'S P.O.V.**

Carey kissed me and I kissed him back with a passion. After a minute, I pulled away. Carey began kissing my neck and his hands slipped down to the button on my shorts.

"Carey, stop." I said with difficulty. "Why," Carey asked me. "The door is open." I reminded him with a small moan, pushing his hands away.

Finally, Carey pulled away.

"Why don't we go play cards or something with Clu," I suggested. "I want to spend time with just you." Carey tells me.

"If we do that something will happen." I said trying to relieve some of the tension between us. "Would that be such a bad thing?" Carey asked with a smile, as he started to kiss me again.

"C-Carey, I'm not ready." I told him as the bus jerked and came to a stop.

Carey and I ran to the front of the bus to see what had happened.


	2. Questions

**SO WERID**

**THOUGHTS**

**BY: baileybeagle**

**Disclaimer: So Werid and characters do not belong to me.**

**Summary; Jack and Annie have a crush on each other. Ned's thinking about retiring,**

**as for the rest of the gang you'll just have to read and find out.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Jack, Annie, Fiona, Clue and Carey are all in the twenties now. **

**ANNIE'S P.O.V.**

Feeling the bus come to a quick stop, knocking Jack and I out of bed.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked helping me up. "Yeah, fine." I replied.

Jack and I quickly dressed and headed for the front of the bus. Molly was climbing the stairs as we reached the front of the bus.

"Are you two all right?" She asked. "Yeah, we're fine. What happened?" Jack asked. "Ned, saw something in the road and tried to stop the

bus." Molly explained. "Is everyone else all right?" I asked. "Everyone is a little shaken, but it dosen't look like anyone was hurt." Said Molly.

"Hey, m..." Fi began as she to stepped onto the bus. "What exactly have you two been doing" Molly asked Jack and I. "Nothing..." Jack and

I replied in unsion. "Then why is you shirt on backwards?" Molly asked directing the question at me. "Oh, well..." Was all I could say with a

blush. "Were you two having sex before the buses crashed?" Molly asked. "Annie and I are both adults now, what we do is our bussiness."  
Jack told Molly. "I realize you two are both adults now, but I thought you would wait until you got married." Molly replied.

**FIONA'S P.O.V.**

I steped onto Annie's bus shocked at my mom's statement.

"Is everyone all right?" I ask. "Yeah, we're all right." I hear Jack reply. "What's going on?" I asked. "We were just talking." Mom tells me.

"Okay...Irene said if no one is hurt we should probably get going." I said

Mom and I head back to my mom's bus.

"Having sex and they're not even married. I hope you don't follow in your brother's footsteps." My mom says as we climb onto the bus.

I take Carey's hand and we once again head back to my room.

"What was your mom say as you climbed onto the bus?" Carey asked. "She wants me to wait until I get married to have sex." I replied. "How

did that subject come up?" Carey asked with a laugh. "Because it seems before the buses crashed Jack and Annie were having sex." I

replied. "Really, how did you find this out?" Carey asked. "I heard mom ask Jack and Annie, plus Annie's shirt was on backwards." I replied.  
"Okay...those are a coupld of clues." Carey replied.

There was a knock at the door and Clu poked his head in.

"Hey, what's up?" Carey aked. "Can I join you?" Clu asked. "Yeah, sure." I replied.

**JACK'S P.O.V.**

Annie and I sat at the front of the bus.

"I'm sorry about my mom." I told her. "I just can't believe your mom said that." Annie replied. "Do you regret what we did?" I asked. "No, now

I'm just worried." Annie told me. "About what?" I asked. "Jack, we had unprotected sex! What if I'm pregnant?" Annie asked. "Oh my..." I began

as it dawned on me. "What are we going to do?" Annie asked and I could hear the fear in her voice. "Just calm down. We won't know if you

are pregnant for a while now." I replied. "Jack, you know I do love you, right?" Annie asked. "Yeah, I know. I love you to." I replied. "The thing is

we just discovered our feelings for each other and I just think it's a little to soon for a baby." Annie told me. "I know, but if we do have kids one

day I hope we have boys, the girls I know tend to get into the paranormal." I said with a laugh. "What is that supposed to mean?" Annie asked,

I then saw fire in her eyes I had never seen before. "Well...you and Fi always..." I began, but Annie cut me off. "Always what?" Annie asked. "You

always dragged me along on adventures." I replied.

Annie got up, walked to her room and slammed the door.

"Annie..." I said knocking on the door less then a minute later. "Go away!" She yelled. "Annie, I'm sorry!" I said through the door, trying to figure

out what I did wrong.

The door opened and Annie poked her head out.

"How many times do I have to tell you to go away?" Annie asked. "As many as you want. What did I do?" I asked.

**NED'S P.O.V.**

I watch the road , though I grow tired of it. As I continue to watch the road, my mind is somewhere else. As I drive the bus I try to think of away to

tell Molly that I am retiring.

We are almost to our destination. Where I will tell her. What I will tell her, I do no know.

**FIONA'S P.O.V. **

"So, what are you talking about?" Clu asked sitting down in my desk chair. "What Jack and Annie were doing before the buses crashed." I

replied. "And what were they doing?" Clu asked. "Well...Annie had her shirt on backwards." Said Carey. "No way, they weren't." Clu said

in shock. "Yep, having sex." Carey confirmed. "Can we talk about something else? I don't want to talk about my brother having sex." I said.  
"You were the one that started talking about it in the first place." Carey reminded me. "Because you asked." I replied. "Could you two just

drop the subject?" Clu asked. "Ask your brother, I want to drop the subject." I replied.

**ANNIE'S P.O.V.**

"Talking about how Fi and I always dragged you along on adventures." I replied. "Well you two did drag me along." Jack replied. "No, Jack,

you had a choice. You always had a choice." I told Jack. "I went along to pro..." Jack began, but I cut him off. "To protect me? I already had

protection." I blurted out. "What are you talking about?" Jack asked. "A long time ago..." I told Jack the story of my panther.

After I finished Jack just sat there beside me. I was afraid he might now believe me or think I'm crazy.

"Wow, that's quiet a story." Jack said after a minute. "It's true." I told him.


	3. Talk of Retirement

**SO WERID**

**THOUGHTS**

**BY: baileybeagle**

**Disclaimer: So Werid and characters do not belong to me.**

**Summary; Jack and Annie have a crush on each other. Ned's thinking about retiring,**

**as for the rest of the gang you'll just have to read and find out.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Jack, Annie, Fiona, Clue and Carey are all in the twenties now. **

**JACK'S P.O.V.**

It seemed a crazy story, but I think I believed her.

"Do you believe me?" Annie asked. "Yes, I think I do." I replied. "Really?" Annie asked. "Annie, can I ask you a question?" I asked. "You just did, but sure go ahead." Annie replied. "You know how much I love you right?" I asked. "Yes, but if you're going to ask me to marry you. I...I'm not ready." Annie tells me. "Oh...okay." Was all I could say. "Jack, I do l..." Annie begins, but I cut her off. "If you love me, then why won't you marry me?" I asked. "Because there are things you don't know about me." Annie replied. "Then tell me. What would stop you from marrying me?" I asked. "Because I was raped, okay?" Annie replied and looked away.

I took her chin andturned her face so she was looking me in the eyes. She tried to look away, but I held her chin firmly.

"Annie, why didn't you tell me this before?" I asked. "I was afraid you wouldn't look at me the same." Said Annie tears in her eyes. "Annie, how many times do I have to tell you I love you no matter what? Didn't I just prove that to you?" I asked. "Yes, I'm just...scared." Annie replied. "Scared of what?" I asked.

Before Annie can reply the bus comes to a stop. I look out and realize we have reached our destination. Where the gig will be held.

"We're here." Annie says getting up. "Annie, wait. You didn't answer my question." I said grabbing her hand. "Because I'm scared you will leave me, okay?" Annie says and takes off. "Annie!" I yell after her, but she is already gone.

**FIONA'S P.O.V.**

I see Annie get off her bus, wiping away tears.

"Are you all right?" I ask approaching her. "Yeah, fine." Annie says and I can tell she is lying. "Did you have a fight with, Jack?" I ask. "No, I just told Jack something that's hard to talk about." Annie replied.

Everyone headed inside to help the band and get ready for the gig. Ned, went out and brought back some food. Soon the band was set up, mom and Annie began to rehearse.

"Hey, Jack, is Annie okay?" I asked. "I don't know, you'll have to ask her." Jack tells me. "I did and she said she's fine." I replied.

A couple of hours past and it was time for the show.

"What are the chances there'd be you and me?

There is no might have been.

I say it's destiny.

Out of all the lives we could live.

All of the love we could give.

Who would ever guess?  
Out of all the rest?

That you would be here with me.

Oh, it's a one, one, one in million world

and we're two, two, two in a billion.

In a one in a million world.

A zillion stars in the sky,

planets all spinnin' by.

Take away what might've been

and here we are again!

It's a one, one, one in a million world.

We would like to thank everyone for coming out tonight and I hope you enjoyed the show!" Molly said as she and Annie walked off stage.

**ANNIE'S P.O.V.**

I saw Jack waiting for me to get off the stage and knew he wanted to continue our earlier conversation.

A few minutes later in Jack's motel room.

"Jack..." I say. "Annie..." He says. "Go ahead." We say together. "Annie, I promise I will never leave you. I have loved you since the moment you walked back into my life when you were fifteen years old. That's why I want to marry you, not because you might be pregnant." Jack tells me and I feel the tears well up in my eyes. "Jack, I already told you. I'm not..." I began. "I know, I wasn't suggesting it again." Jack replied and kissed me.

When Jack's hands slipped under my shirt, I froze. Jack pulled away and looked me in the eye.

"Annie, are you okay?" Jack asked. "Yeah, fine." I lied and this time I kissed him.

We were interupted by a knock at the door. With a groan we pulled apart. When Jack opened the door there stood Clu, Carey and Fi.

"Hey, we were just going to the movies and wanted to know if you two wanted to go?" Fi asked. "Thanks, but not for me tonight." I replied. "No thanks." I heard Jack say and knew he was staying behind because of me. "All right, see you later." Fi said taking Carey's hand. "Now I'm going to be a third wheel." I hear Clu say. "You can go if you want." I told Jack. "I just want to spend some time with you." Jack replied. "Jack, I was going back to my room to go to bed." I say tiredly.

**NED'S P.O.V.**

"Ned, what's wrong? You've been distracted all day." Irene tells me. "I've been thinking..." I say. "About what?" Irene asked me. "Retiring. I can't seem to keep my eyes on the road anymore." I tell her. "Well I've been talking to Molly and she's thinking about retiring from the road life to." Irene tells me and I look at her in suprise. "Why hasn't she said anything to me?" I asked. "Because she didn't know how." Irene says.

I sit there in suprise. This was to werid. Molly and I both thinking of retiring at the same time.

"So why are you telling me?" I asked. "Because you brought up the subject. Molly is going to talk to you tomorrow." Irene tells me.

**JACK'S P.O.V.**

Annie started to leave, but froze with her hand on the doorknob.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "I...I don't want to be alone." Annie whispered. "Then stay." I said taking her hand. "Jack..." Annie began. "Just stay

and I promise you nothing will happen." I said seeing Annie tense at the first mention of staying with me.

Annie seemed to think it over and turned to face me.

"All right." She finally agreed, I led her to the bed, where we laid down. Annie was asleep in minutes, but I lay awake. I laid awake for hours

and don't know when I finally fell asleep.

DREAM *_I stand beside Annie as she gives birth to our child. The baby cries, as Annie cries with joy. The next day baby Colleen was put _

_on a ventilator and at three days old Colleen dies._

_Annie and I watch as Colleen is lowered into the ground and dirt is thrown over the tiny coffin. I hold Annie as she now cries tears of _

_sadness. I look at Colleen's grave and wonder, 'why did she live for only three days?' * _End dream.

I wake with a start and feel Annie stir beside me.

"What's wrong?" Annie ask. "I just had a dream, go on back to sleep." I tell her. "Tell me about your dream." Annie insisted.

**ANNIE'S P.O.V.**

I notice Jack is hesitent in telling me about his dream.

"Did you dream we had a daughter named Colleen and she died at three days old." I asked. "Yes, how did you know?" Jack asked in suprise.

"Because I had the same dream." I tell Jack.

Jack lay there in silence.

"Jack?" I ask after a minute. "How could we have the same dream?" Jack asked me. "Could it be vision of the futrure?" I ask. "Annie, that is

impossible." Jack tells me. "Jack, we had the same dream." I say. "It was just a dream." Jack tells me. "I hop so." I reply as I lay my head on his

shoulder. "It was just a dream." Jack repeats.

It makes me wonder if he is trying to convince me or himself.

**FIONA'S P.O.V.**

I wake up and Annie's bed is still empty. I guess she spent the night with Jack. I was just getting up, when the door opened and in walked Annie.

"Hey, sorry, did I wake you up?" Annie asked. "No, I was already awake." I reply. "I stayed with Jack last night." Annie said confirming what I already knew. "I thought so." I said. "Hey, Fi, have you ever loved someone so much you can't put it into words?" Annie asked. "Yes." I confess after taking a moment to think about it. "Who?" Annie asked, her eyes shining with excitment. "You noticed me hanging out with Carey a lot more

lately, right?" I asked. "Yes," Annie replied. "Well I've had a slight crush on Carey for years and we just admitted our feelings for each other recently." I say with a blush. "When did this happen?" Annie asked. "Yesterday." I replied. "That's when Jack and I admitted our feelings for each other." Annie tells me. "I know." I replied. "Well, we better go meet everyone for breakfast." I told Annie.

**NED'S P.O.V.**

"I wanted to talk to you about something, before the kids showed up." I said looking at Molly. "What's that?" Molly asked. "This is the last year

I'll be able to drive the bus for you." I tell Molly. "I was going to retire after one more tour." Molly tells me. "You want me to drive on the last tour, right?" I asked. "Yes, but if you don't want to. You don't have to, I understand. I can find someone else." Molly tells me. "No, I'll drive for you on your last tour." I tell her.

It was then Fi, Carey, Clu, Jack and Annie showed up.

"Hey, dad." Carey said sitting down beside Fiona. "Hey, mom." Fiona said sitting down. "What's going on?" Clu asked. "After one more tour I

will be retiring." I replied.

Annie, Jack, Fiona, Carey and Clu looked at me in shock. Then Molly delivered her own news of retirement. Everyone looked even more shocked.

**FIONA'S P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe it, my mom was retiring? As Carey was one of mom's guitar players. I wondered what he would do now.

"What will I do for work?" Carey asked voicing my thoughts. "Join my band." Annie said almost automatically. "What band?" Carey asked.

"I'm going to continue touring and I'm going to need a guitar player." Annie explained.

Carey agreed and a waitress came to take our orders.

"Are you all right?" Carey whispered to me. "Yeah, fine, why do you ask?" I asked. "You just seem quiet." Carey replied. "Yeah, I'm fine." I repeated. "Do you want to talk about it later?" Carey asked. "Talk about what?" I asked. "Whatever is bothering you." Carey replied. "Yes, we

can talk about it later." I said a little distracted. "All right." Said Carey and turned back to the rest of the group.

**JACK'S P.O.V.**

I noticed Carey and Fi whispering. I also noticed Fi seems a little distracted. I want to ask if she's all right, but don't get a chance.

"Jack?" Annie asked. "Yeah." I say looking at her. "Are you all right?" Annie asked. "Yeah, that's what I was thinking about asking, Fi." I reply.

"Okay, what is with all the whispering?" My mom asked. "Nothing." Fi, Carey, Clu, Annie and I replied together.

After breakfast I see Fi go into her motel room and Carey follow her in. Figuring this is a good time to warn Carey not to hurt Fi. I follow them and knock on the door.

"Jack, what do you want?" Fi ask opening the door. "I just wanted to say I'm happy for you and Carey." I said and started to leave. "Jack, wait." Fi says and I turned back to face her. "What?" I asked. "Thanks, Jack, that means alot." Fi says and suprises me with a hug.

**ANNIE'S P.O.V.**

After breakfast I go searching for Jack and found him in front of Fi's room.

"Hey, Irene says we need to get everything loaded onto the buses." I said. "My stuff is already on the bus." Jack replies. "Mine to." Said Carey. "My stuff needs to be put on the bus." Said Fi. "I'll load it." Carey said taking Fi's luggage. "Thanks." Fi said giving Carey a kiss on the lips.

Soon we are all loaded onto the buses.


	4. The Test & The Results

**SO WERID**

**THOUGHTS**

**BY: baileybeagle**

**Disclaimer: So Werid and characters do not belong to me.**

**Summary; Jack and Annie have a crush on each other. Ned's thinking about retiring,**

**as for the rest of the gang you'll just have to read and find out.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Jack, Annie, Fiona, Clue and Carey are all in the twenties now. **

Well that was a couple of months ago now. For the past couple of months I haven't been feeling well, so when we pulled into a town I found a pharmacy and bought a test.

I now sit in the bathroom on the bus, awaiting the results of the pregnancy test. After waiting what seems forever I picked up the test and opened my eyes. The test read...

There was a knock at the door.

"Annie, are you okay?" I hear someone ask.

I opened the door and there stood Jack.

"Annie?" Jack asked. "J...Jack..." Was all I could say as I handed him the test. "What's this?...Postive? You're pregnant?" Jack asked in shock. "Wh...what are we going to do?" I asked as tears fill my eyes. "I don't know." Jack tells me. "We're going to have a baby." I said admitting it aloud for the first time. "Well we have to tell our parents." Said Jack. "I know, but my parents are not even in the country." I replied. "Then we can tell my mom." Jack tells me. "All right, let's tell her at the next stop." I suggest.

I am scared and excited at the same time about having this baby. I still can't believe I'm pregnant.

**JACK'S P.O.V.**

I sit there beside Annie happy, but a little scared about Annie being pregnant.

"Jack?" I hear Annie ask. "What?" I asked. "Are you mad at me?" Annie ask me. "No, I'm kind of mad at myself." I admit to her. "Why are you mad at yourself?" Annie asked. "Because I should have thought of using protection." I replied. "Jack, I didn't think of protection either. It's my

fault to." Annie tells me. "Yes, but like you said before it's to early in our relationship for a baby." I tell her. "We should have thought of that before we had sex." Annie tells me. "I know, I'm actaully kind of happy we're going to have a baby." I tell Annie and she smiles at me. "I am to. Except I'm a little scared." Annie admitted. "Don't worry. You're going to be a great mother." I tell her. "And I think you're going to be a great dad." Annie tells me. "So what do you think the baby is going to be?" Jack asked. "Human." Annie said with a laugh. "Do you think the baby is going to be a boy or a girl?" Jack asked. "I don't know and I don't care. As long as the baby is healthy." Annie said putting a hand over where the baby lay inside her. "I don't care either." I said placing my hand over Annie's.

**FIONA'S P.O.V.**

Carey, Clu and I sat play cards. We were still a couple of hours away from the next gig.

"Fi...Fi." I hear Carey say and shake my head returning to reality. "What?" I ask. "It's your turn. Where were you?" Carey ask me. "I was just thinking." I replied. "About what?" Carey asked. "Have you noticed something off about, Annie?" I ask. "No." Carey and Clu reply together.

I guess I was the only one.

"What do you mean something off with, Annie?" Mom asked. "I don't know it's a sort of feeling I got. I can't explain it." I told mom. "I've gotten the same feeling." Said mom. "What do you think it could be?" I asked. "I have an idea." Mom replied. "What is it?" I asked. "Rick, came to me in a dream last night and told me Annie is pregnant." Said mom.

Irene, Clu, Carey and I looked at mom in suprise. Ned's eyes flicked from the road wide in suprise.

"Maybe it was just a dream." Irene suggested. "No, it wasn't just a dream." Mom insisted.

After a while Ned pulled into a truck stop and Annie's bus pulls in right behind us.


	5. The Announcement

**SO WERID**

**THOUGHTS**

**BY: baileybeagle**

**Disclaimer: So Werid and characters do not belong to me.**

**Summary; Jack and Annie have a crush on each other. Ned's thinking about retiring,**

**as for the rest of the gang you'll just have to read and find out.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Jack, Annie, Fiona, Clue and Carey are all in the twenties now. **

**ANNIE'S P.O.V.**

I notice we pull into a truck stop behind Molly's bus. I look at Jack nervous and scared. He takes my hand and we silently agree it's time to tell everyone we're having a baby. We get up and head for the door, but the door opens and Molly, Fi, Carey, Clu, Ned and Irene step on the bus. I see by the look on Molly's face, she knows what I'm about to say.

"I'm pregnant." I say, before anyone can say anything. "What are you going to do about the baby?" Molly ask calmly. "I'm going to keep this baby." I say, though Jack and I had not yet discussed it.

I steal a glance at Jack beside me and see him nod his head in agreement. I also see Fi, Carey, Clu, Ned and Irene do not look suprised at the news of my pregnancy. I silently wonder why and vow to ask Fi about it.

"Are you going to get married?" Molly ask. "Not yet, we probably will in the future." I say with another side glace to Jack, as he looks at me in suprise. "Annie and I still have things to work out before we think about getting married." Jack tells everyone.

An hour later everyone starts to get off the bus.

"Fi, wait." I say. "What?" Fi ask turning around. "How did everyone know I was pregnant before I said anything?" I asked. "My mom had a dream that my dad told her you and Annie were going to have a baby." Fi replied. "Fi, it was just a dream." Jack tells her. "Then how do you explain how mom knew?" Fi asked. "She guessed." Jack said simply. "But..." Fi began. "It was just a dream." Jack repeated and Fi stormed off the bus. "Jack, I believe her." I told Jack. "Not you to. Annie, dreams are just dreams." Jack tries to convince me. "I believe dreams can be real. can we just argee to disagree? We have other things to talk about." I suggested. "So we're going to keep the baby. What now?" Jack asked. "Jack, I have been doing a lot of thinking since I found out I was pregnant. I want to marry you, but I want to marry you, but i want to do it after the baby is born." I tell Jack, as the buses start up and continue to the next gig.

Jack just looks at me for a moment.

"Jack?" I finally ask. "You want to marry me? But a couple of months ago you said you weren't ready." Jack reminded me. "I wasn't ready then and am still not ready yet. By the time the baby gets here I will be ready." I told Jack.


	6. Kayla's Nightmare

**SO WERID/ Stong Medicene**

**Annie's Story**

**BY: baileybeagle**

**Disclaimer: So Werid, Strong Medicene and characters do not belong to me.**

**Summary; Jack and Annie have a crush on each other. Ned's thinking about retiring,**

**as for the rest of the gang you'll just have to read and find out. Peter and Kayla are now married. So what brings them together?**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Jack, Annie, Fiona, Clue and Carey are all in the twenties now. **

**KAYLA'S P.O.V.**

Dream *

I wake up to my alarm going off. I kiss peter and get out of groans when I turn on the light and covers his head with his pillow.

"Why did you have to turn on the light?" Peter asked. "Sorry, honey, my alarm went off and I have to see what I'm..." I run to the bathroom and throw up in the toliet.

When I look up Peter is standing in the doorway.

"Are you okay?" Peter ask. "I'll be all right. But if you ever do this to me again, I'll have to hurt you." I told Peter as he smiled.

Peter reached a hand down to help me up.

"Hey, there's a concert tommorrow night. Do you want to go?" Peter asked. "Who's playing?" I asked. "Molly Phillips." Peter replies. "All right, I'll just meet you after work." I tell Peter giving him a kiss on the lips, as I go to get finish getting ready for work and leave a few minutes later.

After a while I reach Rittenhouse Hospital.

"Where have you been?" Lu ask spotting me. "Why? What's going on?" I asked. "Because I paged you an hour ago and just tried to call you. An ambulance just brought your sister in!" Lu replied. "Is Keisha okay?" I ask. "She overdosed on prozac, she's in a coma." Lu tells me. "No, how can that be possible?" I ask. "That's all the permedics said when they brought her in." Lu said. "I have to call Peter, I need his support." I say numbly sitting down in the chair beside Keisha's bed. "It's already been done." Lu tells me.

After a few minutes Peter arrived. He came in and put his hands on my shoulders.

"How is she?" Peter asked. "No change. Peter, what if she dosn't make it?" I ask as tears filled my eyes, as my twin sister lay there. "You can't think like that." Peter tells me, as he kneels down beside me. "It's hard not to." I tell him. "Keisha, will be fine. She will wake up." Peter tells me.

Peter left and after a while came back, when he walked in the room, the monitors went off and doctors rushed in. I was pushed aside.

"Call it! Time of death...2:45 am!" Lu says sadly looking at the clock. "Nooooo!" I sob into Peter's shoulder.

He wraps his arms around me, after a minute I push him away.

"What?" Peter ask me when I look at him. "You said she would wake up! You lied!" I yelled. * End dream.

**PETER'S P.O.V.**

As I walk into our bedroom, I see Kayla tossing and turning.

"Kayla, wake up." I say shaking her. "No, she can't be dead." Kayla moans and I wonder who she is talking about. "Kayla, wake up!" I say shaking her a little harder and Kayla wakes with a start.

"What's going on?" She ask looking at me confused. "You were having a nightmare..." I told her and repeated what I had heard her say. "I was dreaming that Keisha overdosed on her medicene and died." Kayla tells me. "It was just a dream. Hey, I have these tickets to go see Molly Phillips want to go?" I asked. "Wow...that's almost exactly what you said in my dream. When is it?"Kayla asked. "Tonight, at eight." I replied, looking out the window to see the sun coming up. "All right, I'll meet you after I get off work. Maybe we can go to dinner, before the concert." Kayla suggested. "Sure, we can do that." I tell her.


	7. The Emergency Room

**SO WERID/ Stong Medicene**

**Annie's Story**

**BY: baileybeagle**

**Disclaimer: So Werid, Strong Medicene and characters do not belong to me.**

**Summary; Jack and Annie have a crush on each other. Ned's thinking about retiring,**

**as for the rest of the gang you'll just have to read and find out. Peter and Kayla are now married. So what brings them together?**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Jack, Annie, Fiona, Clue and Carey are all in the twenties now. **

**ANNIE'S P.O.V.**

I watched as the crew set up for the show.

"Hey." Says a voice from behind me and I feel Jack wrap his arms around me. "Hey." I said leaning back against him. "You okay?" Jack ask. "Yeah, just a little tired." I replied. "You don't have to do this show." Jack tells me. "I want to." I replied.

Later that night I opened for Molly.

Hey, hey

First time I was you made my heart go bang

Next time I saw you in a song I sang-ohh

I felt my heart beat for the very first time

We should take some time boy

We should get to know

I think I want to know you

And I think it's gonna show!

Give me a singal

Give me a sign

I need an indication to know that you're mine

Give me a kiss

and give me your number too

I need inspiration

To dream about

I'll dream about

I'll dream about

I'm dreamin' 'bout

about you

I'll dream about

I'll dream about

To dream

To dream about

about you

I could be your girl

and this could be so sweet.

I pray for your love

Everytime I go to sleep!

Did you know I'm into you?

And I can only wait

to see you face to face

Cause you know it must be fate!

We could take our time slow

We could get to know

I'm trying to take my time boy

But soon it's gonna show!

Give me a singal

Give me a sign

I need an indication, to know you're mine

Give me a sweet kiss

and give me your number to

I'll need an inspiration

To dream about

I'm dreamin' 'bout

Dreamin' bout

Dreamin' bout, yeah, yeah

Dreamin' 'bout

Dreamin' 'bout

I'm dreamin' about you, boy

Ohh, all that dreamin' 'bout

I'm dreamin' 'bout

Don't tell me I'm dreamin' 'bout

Dreamin' 'bout

Dreamin' 'bout

you!!!!!!!-yeah

Give me a singal

Give me a sign

I need an indication, to know you are mine

Give me a sweet kiss

and give me your number too

I need inspiration

To dream about you

I'm dreamin' 'bout

I'll come dream about

I'm dreamin' 'bout

I'll come dream about

I'm dreamin' 'bout

I'll come dream about

I'm dreamin' 'bout

I'll come dream about

mmmmmmmhhhhhhhh, hmmmmmmmm

Dream about, dream about

I'll come dream about

Dream about, dream about

You!

Next Molly got up and Sang, as I walked over to stand beside Jack.

"Still tired?" Jack asked. "Yeah...exhausted." I replied. "Why don't we go back to the bus?" Jack suggested to me. "No, I want to stay until the end of the show." I reply.

It was then I doubled over in pain.

"Annie! Annie, what's wrong?" Jack asked.

Someone from the audience came rushing over.

"Is she okay?" The women asked. "I...I don't know." Jack replied. "The baby..." I gasped in pain. "I'm doctor, Kayla Thorton. Somebody call nine-one-one!" Kayla yelled.

Molly stopped singing and rushed over to my side.

"How far along are you?" Kayla asked. "Ar...around...four m...months." I replied.

A couple of hours later at Rittenhouse Hospital.

"We have managed to stop the contractions, but would like to keep you over night for observation." Dr. Delgado told me. "Is the baby all right?" I asked. "The baby will be fine." Dr. Delgado told me. "What happened?" Jack asked. "She almost miscarried the baby." Dr. Delgado replied. "What can we do so this dosen't happen again?" I asked. "Take it easy, I'll be back to check on you in a while." Dr. Delgado said.

There was a knock at the door and in walked Dr. Thorton and the guy she was with at the concert.

"Dr. Thorton, is everything all right?" I asked. "Yes, I just wanted to make sure you were all right." Said Dr. Thorton. "Dr. Delgado, says that I'll be fine." I told her. "That was a great show tonight." Dr. Thorton told me. "Thanks." I replied.


	8. Jack's Idea

**SO WERID/ Stong Medicene**

**Annie's Story**

**BY: baileybeagle**

**Disclaimer: So Werid, Strong Medicene and characters do not belong to me.**

**Summary; Jack and Annie have a crush on each other. Ned's thinking about retiring,**

**as for the rest of the gang you'll just have to read and find out. Peter and Kayla are now married. So what brings them together?**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Jack, Annie, Fiona, Clue and Carey are all in the twenties now. **

There was another knock at the door. Clu, Carey, Fi, Molly, Ned and Irene walked in. Kayla and Peter ( she had introduced him as her husband) started to leave, Dr. Delgado walked in.

"What is going on in here a party?" Dr. Delgado asked. "Peter and I just came to check and see how Annie was doing. We were just leaving." Kayla said as she and Peter continued out the door.

**JACK'S P.O.V.**

The next day Annie was realeased from the hospital, with instructions to be careful.

"How do you feel?" I asked her as we went to bed that night. "Fine, quit asking me." Annie snapped at me. "Sorry, I just don't want anything to happen to you or the baby." I replied. "I know." Annie replied as she put her back to me and I just held her.

After a while Annie fell asleep, but I lay awake thinking. Thinking about our past, the present and what was still to come.

Some while later I must have drifted off to sleep, because the next thing I knew I felt movement beside me and woke up to see Annie getting out of bed. The sun was just coming up.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "Nothing, I just woke up and couldn't go back to sleep." Annie told me.

I get up and go to stand behind her, as we watched the sun rise.

**FIONA'S P.O.V.**

I woke up and felt the tears still running down my face. It was just a dream, I still remember every detail of the dream.

_*Jack and Annie were in a car laughing. Then it seemed their spirits were pulled from their bodies. The laughter still on their _

_faces, days later was the funeral._

_Years passed and their daughter asked me what had happened the night her parents had died. I found myself unable to _

_explain, as the tears fell down my face._*

"Hey, Fi..." Carey began, but stopped when he saw the tears falling down my face. "Carey...has there been an accident?" I asked.

"No, why do you ask?" Carey asked.

So I told Carey about my dream.

"It was just a dream." Carey told me. "But dreams can come true, I know it." I said trying to convince Carey.

**ANNIE'S P.O.V.**

I leaned against Jack.

"Hey, Jack?" I asked. "What?" Jack ask as he begins to kiss my neck. "Jack, stop. I just still can't believe we're going to have a

baby." I tell him. "Hey, let's elope." Jack suggested. "What?" I asked surpised and shocked at the idea. "Let's elope." Jack repeated.

I thought about it and finally agreed. Jack went to tell the driver of my bus driver of our new destination. Then came back and closed

the door behind him.

"Are you sure you want to elope?" Jack asked taking my hands in his own. "Yes, I'm sure. I just want it to be the three of us." I said

putting my hand over where the baby lay inside me. "The three of us?" Jack asked confused. "Yes, you, me and our baby." I replied.

"Oh, right." Jack said placing his hand over mine.

As we started to kiss, Jack's cell phone went off. With a groan, Jack answered it.

"Hello...hey, sis. What's wrong?..No, Annie and I are fine...okay, bye." Jack said hanging up the phone. "What was that all about?" I

asked. "Fi, had a nightmare that you and I were in a car accident and killed." Jack replied. "This is werid..." I muttered. "What's

werid?"Jack asked. "I have a feeling Fi's dream and I are connected." I said looking into his eyes. "How are your dreams connected?"

Jack asked. "Remember I told you I had a dream where I had a baby that died three days after birth? Well I had another dream that

I had twins. One lived and the other died three days after birth." I told him. "So what dose this have to do with anything?" Jack asked.

"Because I think they might be visions of the future." I said, pleading with my eyes that he believe me. "Even Fi's dream that we are

killed in a car accident?"Jack asked. "I hope that dosen't happen, but it all makes since." I said. "No, Annie, it dosen't. Because they

were just dreams." Jack replied. "Jack..." I began. "No, Annie, I'm tired of this." Jack said. "So am I, Jack. Why is it so hard for you to

believe in the paranormal?" I asked. "I thought you were past all this paranormal stuff." Jack said. "Jack, this stuff just finds me." I blurted. "Paranormal stuff just finds you?" Jack asked. "Yeah, Jack, it dose." I said, starting to get a little annoyed. "Annie, if you still believe in this

stuff. I don't know that things will work out for us." Jack tells me. "Are...are you you breaking up with me?" I asked.

**JACK'S P.O.V.**

"I don't know." I said truthfully. "Jack...I won't change what I believe or how I feel about you." Annie told me. "I just don't believe in the

paranormal. Just because we feel differently about the paranormal, that shouldn't stop us from being together." I told Annie. "So you're

not breaking up with me?" Annie asked unsure. "No, I'm not. I love you." I tell her, pulling her into a hug. "I love you to." Annie whispered.

Days later we reached Las Vegas and found a wedding chapel.

"...Annie, take Jack to be your husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health? Until death do you part?" The minister asked

Annie. "I do." Annie replied looking into my eyes. "Do you Jack take Annie to be your wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in

health? Until death do you part?" The minister asked me. "I do." I said looking into her eyes. "I now prounce you man and wife, you

may kiss the bride." The minister said and I kissed Annie, just as my cell phone rang. "Hello...Annie and I just got married...we just

watned it to be us...we didn't want a big wedding...no...all right...bye." I said hanging up the phone. "Is she mad?" Annie asked. "She's

a little disappointed." I replied. "Do you regret not having a big wedding?" Annie asked. "No, I'm glad we eloped. You don't regret it do

you?" I asked. "No, I don't regret it." Annie replied. "Good." I murmured as I kissed her again.

We turned and walked out of the chapel hand in hand.


	9. The Birth And The Accident

**SO WERID/ Stong Medicene**

**Annie's Story**

**BY: baileybeagle**

**Disclaimer: So Werid, Strong Medicene and characters do not belong to me.**

**Summary; Jack and Annie have a crush on each other. Ned's thinking about retiring,**

**as for the rest of the gang you'll just have to read and find out. Peter and Kayla are now married. So what brings them together?**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Jack, Annie, Fiona, Clue and Carey are all in the twenties now. **

Four and a half months later.

**JACK'S P.O.V.**

"...you ever do this to me again and I'll hurt you!" Annie yelled at me. "All right, one more push!" The doctor told Annie.

Annie squeezed my hand, giving a final push.

"It's a...boy!" The doctor announced.

Five minutes later our daughter joined her big brother in the world. The twins was cleaned and handed to us. I held our daughter and

Annie held our son.

"Fiona Marie and Kevin Jack." Annie said looking at me and Kayla. "How about Kevin James?" I asked. "All right." Annie agreed after

a moment.

Later that day Fi and mom came to visit. To our surprise they brought with them Annie's parents.

"Hey." Annie said in surprise. "Hi, who do we have here?" Annie's mother asked. "Fiona Marie and Kevin James." Annie replied. "I wish

you two would have had a wedding where all of us were invited." Annie's mother told us and I could hear the disappointment in her voice.

**FIONA'S P.O.V.**

I stand there and look at the newly formed family. It was then I realized I was a little jealous.

"Are you okay?" Carey asked from behind me. "Yeah, I was just thinking." I said leaning back against him. "About what?" Carey asked.  
"The future." I replied. "Wh...what about the future?" Carey asked and I had to laugh. "Getting married." I replied. "Are you asking me to

marry you?" Carey asked. "No, I was just thinking about when I do get married." I replied. "Oh...so you don't want to marry me?" Carey asked.

"I didn't say that." I tell Carey. "So, you will marry me?" Carey asked. "What?" I asked. "Fiona Phillips, will you marry me?" Carey asked again.

I stood there in shock, I had known this was comin. Finally I turned to face Carey, just to be sure he wasn't joking. His eyes said he was

serious. I thought about it for a moment, then pressed my lips to his.

"Yes, but let's not tell anyone yet. This is Jack and Annie's day." I replied and this time Carey kissed me.

After a little while Carey and I headed for home. The car stalled and...

**JACK'S P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe it. An ambulance had just brought Carey and Fi in. Carey was going to be fine, but Fi...Fi was dead. She had died the

same way as our father. I hear my mother sobbing beside me and do what I can for her.

How could this happen? Twice...first to my father and now my sister. After a while I go break the news to Annie. Tears fall down my face as

I fight to hold them back.

"What's wrong?" Annie asked upon seeing me. "Fi's...dead." Was all I could say. "What? How?" Annie asked. "Carey and Fi left a little while

ago, their car stalled and another car ran into them." I said as the tears came faster.


	10. Molly

**SO WERID/ Stong Medicene**

**Annie's Story**

**BY: baileybeagle**

**Disclaimer: So Werid, Strong Medicene and characters do not belong to me.**

**Summary; Jack and Annie have a crush on each other. Ned's thinking about retiring,**

**as for the rest of the gang you'll just have to read and find out. Peter and Kayla are now married. So what brings them together?**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Jack, Annie, Fiona, Clue and Carey are all in the twenties now. **

**ANNIE'S P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe it. Fi had become one of my best friends. Jack came to me and I held him like a child as he cried.

A few days later Fiona, Kevin and I were released from the hospital and a few days after that was Fi's funeral.

At Molly's house after thefuneral and after the last person left. Leaving Carey, Clu, Ned, Irene, Jack, baby Fiona, Kevin

and I. Carey surprised us with some news.

"Why did she have to die? I just asked her to marry me." Carey told everyone and we all looked at him.

"What? We were waiting to tell everyone, because Annie had just had the babyies." Carey explained.

**MOLLY'S P.O.V.**

That night after everyone left, I went to the store and bought some vodka. Thinking of no one, but myself I began to drink.

First I lost my husband to investigating the paranormal and now I have lost my daughter.

"Why did this happen?" I screamed, thinking no one could hear. "Molly, love." I jumped at the sound of my mothers voice.

I turned and there stood my parents.

"Molly, love, drinking is not going to solve anything." My mother told me and I gave a bitter laugh. "I lost two people I loved. First

my husband and then my daughter. How do you want to solve my, ma? Skip down the yellow brick road and pretend nothing

happened?" I asked taking another drink of vodka. "No, Molly, I don't want you to pretend. I want you to face reality. It will be tough

for a while, but you can make it through this." My mother tells me. "Your tough, Molly." Was all my da said. "I'm not pretending. I

know Rick and Fiona are dead." I said taking another drink. "Molly, I can't stand to watch you self distruct like this." My mother tells

me. "No one said you had to stay." I told her. "You did, when you started drinking." My mother said sternly. "It's my fault she's dead."

I said. "It's not your fault. It was an ACCIDENT." My mother says.

I know she's right, though I'm not ready to admit it.

**JACK'S P.O.V.**

Annie, Fiona, Kevin and I finally got home to the house we had started to buy four and a half months earlier. After putting Fiona in

her room and Kevin in his. Exhausted Annie and I headed for our room. Where we fell into bed and not long after fell asleep...

What seemed like minutes, but was really a couple of hours later. The phone rang.

"Hello.." I said in a sleepy voice. "Jack, we tried to stop her...her car is gone...(sobs)...we took her keys, but..." I heard my

grandmother say and my heart started to beat faster. "But?" I asked trying to urge her to go on. "Jack, we need you to help us

find her." My grandfather says taking the phone. "All right, I'll be there as soon as I can." I said hanging up the phone. "Jack,

what's going on?" Annie asked from beside me. "I have to go help my grandparents find my mom." I told her. "Why? Jack, she's

not a lost kid." Annie tells me. "Because her car is gone and she was drinking." I explained. "All right, I'll get the kids and we'll all

go." Annie says and walks out of the room before I can say anything.

Twenty minutes later we got to my mom's house, all of us still in out pajamas. Annie volunteered to stay with my grandmother.

About half an hour later we found my mom's car, crashed into a tree.

"Molly!" My grandfather tried to yank open her car door, but it wouldn't budge.

I called nine one one and soon the emergency crew showed up. My mom was rushed to the hospitaI, my grandfather road with her.

While I went to get Annie, Fiona, Kevin and my grandmother. An hour later we reached the hospital and found my grandfather.

"Grandpa!" I yelled upon seeing him.

He turned to look and there were tears in his eyes. I feared the worse, as I know my grandmother did to.

"H...how is she?" My grandmother asked, the question on everyone's minds.


	11. The End

**SO WERID/ Stong Medicene**

**Annie's Story**

**BY: baileybeagle**

**Disclaimer: So Werid, Strong Medicene and characters do not belong to me.**

**Summary; Jack and Annie have a crush on each other. Ned's thinking about retiring,**

**as for the rest of the gang you'll just have to read and find out. Peter and Kayla are now married. So what brings them together?**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Jack, Annie, Fiona, Clue and Carey are all in the twenties now. **

**JACK'S P.O.V. CONTINUED...**

"She's stable, but she's in a coma." My grandfather replies.

I stand there in shock, first I lost my dad, then my sister and now my mom is in a coma. For the next three months, my mom stayed

in a coma with no change. All of us going in and begging her not to give up.

On the day the doctors said it was time to turn on the life support keeping her alive, she woke up and looked around to see

everyone standing around her. She tried to talk, but couldn't because of the tube down her throat. She began to choke.

The doctors removed the tube and gave her a drink, after a few minutes...

"Wh...what's going on?" She asked. "You don't remember?" I asked furious with her now. "No, I don't. The last thing I remember is

Fiona's funeral." Mom replied. "You went on a drinking binge and tried to drive and got into a car crash." I told her. "Did I hurt

anyone?" Mom asked. "No, but you did hit a tree and almost kill yourself." My grandfather tells her.

**ONE YEAR LATER...**

It's been a year since Fi died. After waking up from her coma, mom checked herself into a rehab. Just a couple of months ago Fi

and Kevin turned one. Today mom got out of rehab and almost everything is back to normal. We all still miss Fi, but my daughter

is begining to act just like her. That's what mom says anyway.

**THE END**


End file.
